A network device may transmit information to another network device in a bit stream that is composed of bits. Some bits in the bit stream may be transmitted erroneously. For example, a network device reconfiguration, feedback in a line, an improperly configured network device, or the like, may cause erroneous bits to be transmitted. A bit error counter on a recipient network device may count a quantity of erroneous bits in the bit stream.